Episode 368 (16th August 1988)
Plot Den sees Michelle and Vicki. Pete thinks Ian is being taken for a fool being given commission by Guizin whilst working at the café. Simon tries to get Cindy off the stall to spend time with her. Den asks Simon to keep an eye on Sharon for him. Joanne gives Den keys for a car and a location to drive to. Once he has gone, she tells Brad to keep an eye on him and make sure he disappears. Den visits Pauline to see Kathy. Rod meets with Joanne. She wants him to break into Den's room at the B&B and set him up, and will give him £200 for it on behalf of The Firm. Den visits Pat at The Vic. Diane and Ricky find Roly and are thrilled. Donna and Simon sit down and talk, but they are interrupted by Cindy. Donna tells Cindy she is welcome to Simon and storms off. Rod does his deed. Den visits Sharon at the travel agents, but leaves immediately when Brad shows up. Rod phones the police to tell them he knows something about the arson. Sharon phones Joanne at the wine bar, worried about Den. Police swarm the Square and search Den's room in the B&B. Simon gets jealous when Cindy winds him up about her seeing another man. Diane and Ricky talk about Den's room being stormed at the B&B. Pat panics and rushes off. Sharon continues to worry about Den. Michelle tries to take her mind off of the situation but is unsuccessful. Pauline is relieved to hear Den has gone, but is unconvinced it is for good. Pat visits Sharon, who wants to know when Den has disappeared to. Den drives to Manchester and arrives at a safe house. Sharon feels as though she has let Den down. Den is greeted by Christine, the owner of the house he is staying at. She tells him she wants his stay to be as comfortable as can be. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Christine - Cheryl Hall *DS West - Leonard Gregory Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, cellar and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Turpin Way *Travel Agents - Public and office *Christine's house - Living room, hallway and driveway *Unknown street in Manchester Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Dad, you sure there's nothing up? You're in a funny mood today.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes